The Sophomore
by unholynight
Summary: Blaine was just an average gym teacher. But how could one single boy change his life so much? Make him question everything that he thought he knew and believed in?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, well, I've been a pretty huge Klaine fan for a while, just kind of scared to post anything. Um, I hope y'all like this! **

**It's AU….and stuff…I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

Blaine stretched as he waited for his class to rush out of the locker rooms. One of the gym coaches opened the door to the girl's room and slowly, they walked out. Like usual, they got into their little groups or pairs and began to walk their laps around the gym floor.

As for the boys, their locker room door burst open and most of them ran out, trying to out run one another while purposely running into the girls. Blaine couldn't help the smirk on his face. Boys never change, no matter what generation they were in.

After a few minutes, Blaine blew his whistle. The kids went to their respective teachers and waited for their gym class to begin. Blaine's class sat on the floor in front of him and waited for his command.

"Hope you all had a good winter break. I bet most of you haven't worked out since last gym class haha! Not to mention that we had an extended health class for, well, sex ed. So, I hope everyone's ready for a good work out to burn off that Christmas and new years fat and valentine's day chocolate."

Most of the students groaned. "Come on guys, sophomore year! This is the last gym class you'll have! Then, you can get as fat you want and wont have to hear me encourage you to run until you feel like you're going to pass out!"

Some of the kids smirked and laughed at Blaine's speech. He was the youngest gym teacher after all and got along pretty well with all the students, considering he looked young and was very handsome for a teacher.

"Mr. A, are you really 25? I mean, my bro's 26 and he acts like stick in the mud. He keeps saying he's to old for games and what not." One of the boys stretched his legs as he looked at Blaine.

"Well, some people act differently. I mean, when I was your age, I was a fine young man. I was very proper and a complete gentleman. I went to a private school, so I acted like an adult. I think my clock is going backwards or something. But! Now isn't the time to discuss my youth. Everyone up! To the back gym! We're doing Olympic activities. I set the courses up already, so just follow the instructions. I'll be keeping an eye on you guys!"

Everyone got up and made their way to the back gym. Blaine looked at his watch and made sure there was enough time for everyone to try every obstacle. Before he made his way after his students, his shirt was tugged. He looked behind him to see a young boy standing there.

"I was told to come here and look for Mr. Anderson. My name's Kurt Hummel, and I'm a transfer student. I'm in your class this period." Blaine looked at the male in front of him. "Alright then, Kurt. It's nice to meet you. I'm Blaine, Mr. A, Mr. Anderson, whatever works. You're in luck! My class is pretty easy and the kids are nice. As long as you actually do something, then you get a good grade. Just follow me."

Blane walked ahead, certain Kurt was following. He opened the doors to the back gym to see his students running about and trying out the obstacles.

"Well, Kurt, let me introduce you." Blaine took out his whistle and blew it. At once, everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing. "Everyone! We have a new edition to our little group! Meet Kurt Hummel. He just transferred here from…uh…"

"Ohio."

"Ohio! Right. Ok, well, make him feel welcomed guys! You'll find it that these kids here from New York are quite nice and not as mean as most people say!"

Some of the kids walked up to Kurt and introduced themselves and shook his hand. The girls hugged him and commented on his 'fabulous' outfit. The guys shook his hand and gave him a 'bro' hug and also complemented his 'threads'.

"Well, seeing as you don't have any gym clothes with you, sit out today. You can either buy a gym outfit, or bring a shirt and shorts or sweats from home. Just as long as they're gym material. If you look over your agenda, you can see what you can and can not wear and what not. Now, come sit over here so I can get you signed in my class and fill out some info."

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine to the corner of the room where a chair was. "I'm guessing you don't want your clothes dirty, so take the chair." Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine pushed his shoulders down to sit while he sat on the floor and crossed his legs.

"Ok, let me see here." Blaine opened his folder and flipped a few pages to a clean page. "Kurt Hummel, sophomore. Just fill these questions out and your parent's information and let them sign this and bring it back to me when done."

"Mr. Anderson?" Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"Yes?" Blaine closed the folder back up and looked at the young male.

"I kind of live alone. I mean, I have a family, well, a dad and step mom and step brother, but I'm kind of here in New York on my own."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "What? But you're just a kid! I mean, 16 is too young to be alone! What are you doing all the way here in New York on your own? Did you run away? Are you wanted? Have you commited some sort of crime?" Blaine watched as Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at him.

"It's ok Mr. Anderson. My family knows I'm here. I haven't done anything illegal. I just told my dad that Ohio was very wrong for me. I live in an apartment paid by my aunt. She's going to be in L.A for the year, so she let me live in her place. She's paid everything and I have money to keep me alive for a pretty long time. All my school work and documents have arrived here. Not to mention that my parents have sirect contact to the school for anything."

Blaine sighed. "Ok. Scared me there for a second Kurt." Kurt giggled and brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Blaine smiled and looked the Kurt's delicate looking hands. For a boy, Kurt was pretty delicate looking. From his pale, almost porcelain skin, to his small features.

As class continued Blaine asked Kurt some questions about what Ohio was like and what his school had. "Alright well, it was good talking to you Kurt! Maybe you should see the clubs here, they're all pretty good!" Blaine stood up and stretched. He blew his whistle once again to signal the end of class.

Everyone rushed to the locker rooms to change back. Kurt watched as they all scurried off. He lightly jumped when Blaine spoke up. "Hope you're ready for gym class next class. We'll be learning archery. It's pretty fun. But I think you should get gloves." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Your hands. They look pretty sensitive. Most of the girls wear them. Some boys too. Some think they're too tough and manly for gloves, but I know by the end of class they're complaining about their hands hurting." Kurt blushed and nodded.

Blaine smiled down at the boy. For some reason, he knew the young male would grow to be taller than him when he got older. Oh well.

"Ok, the bell's about to ring. You got everything Kurt?" He nodded.

"And Kurt? I kind of have one question."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I wasn't named after Kurt Cobain. My mother named me after Kurt from the sound of music." Kurt smiled when Blaine scratched his head and smiled guiltily.

The bell suddenly rang and Kurt laughed. "I'll see you next class Mr. Anderson."

* * *

**So, yeah…that was chapter one….hope it was ok and people liked it….well…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um…oh wow. Thank you very very much for liking the first chapter everyone! I've had that idea for a while, but to actually post it and have it liked was really awesome!**

**Please enjoy chapter two! It's on the short side for a good reason!**

* * *

Blaine yawned as he watch his freshmen class run back and forth from each side of the gym. He truly missed the mile though. Running outside in the fresh air always felt better than having a mechanical voice tell you when to run, when to stop, and when to go faster.

As they neared 35, most of the girls had quit since they only needed to do 30 rounds. A few kept going hoping to get as far as possible and do better than the boys.

Blaine looked at his watch and noticed there was about half an hour left of class. He knew some of his kids could keep going forever on the pacer, but he was going to stop them 15 minutes before class was over since it was last period and didn't want them to miss their buses.

"Mr. Anderson?" Blaine turned around and smiled down at the familiar figure standing in front of him.

"Hey Kurt. What brings you back to gym class?" The smaller male opened his shoulder bag and pulled out three papers. "My teacher gave them to me. My dad faxed all the documents for this class. She let me come down and give them to you since she said you leave as soon as the bell rings. I think this is everything." Kurt handed Blaine the papers and waited for a bit.

Blaine looked over them quickly and smiled. "A peanut allergy huh? Guess no PB & J for you Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at Blaine. "Nuts are greasy anyway. Do you have any idea how many calories are in a little bag? Tons! I need to watch my figure Mr. Anderson. You as a gym teacher should know the importance of that."

Blaine laughed loudly and scratched his head. "Very true. But I admit, I like to indulge myself every now and then." Kurt gave a slight nod and looked at the students running.

"I better get back. I don't Mrs. J to think I was skipping on my first day." Kurt was about to leave when Blaine put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay. I'll tell her I made you help me. Besides, I know how to charm her very well. How else do you think I passed her class?" Kurt's mouth opened lightly.

"I went to school here back in my day. Most of the teachers here now were my teachers then! That's why they all love me haha." Kurt laughed lightly.

"So, how old you Mr. Anderson?" Blaine put his hand on his chin as if thinking which caused Kurt to giggle.

"I am a 25 year old man Kurt. Almost 10 years your senior." Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Really? You look very young. Not to mention that kind of…."

"Short. I know. But you know what? It could be worse. I can bet you by the time you're 20, you'll be taller than me." Kurt thought about it for a second and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mr. A! Can we stop! My legs are dying!" Blaine's eyes widened. He quickly looked at his watch and ran to the stereo and turned it off. "Sorry guys! You can go to the lockers and change."

The last few boys still doing the pacer fell to the floor dramatically as their friends jokingly dragged them to the locker room.

"Whoops." Kurt laughed at Blaine once again.

"Kurt, I think I should give you detention. Distracting the gym teacher with a conversation while his kids are running is dangerous." Blaine looked sternly at Kurt, but couldn't help the smile that threatened to break on to his face.

"Sorry Mr. Anderson for being such a distraction. I just can't help it. Hopefully I don't distract you anymore when I'm actually in you're class." Kurt pouted at Blaine.

The young gym teacher's mouth slacked open at the look Kurt had given him. For some reason, he felt as if his stomach had dropped completely. Suddenly, the bell rang and Kurt walked quickly out of the gym while laughing at Blaine.

Blaine swallowed dryly. How cold a young 16 year old boy be able to make such an expression. It looked too playful…too seductive. To make matters worse, it appeared as if it was intentional.

Blaine let out a shaky sigh as he leaned against the wall. Since when had his heart sped up?

After regaining himself for a seconds, Blaine picked up his folder and walked into the locker room as the last few stragglers ran out to catch their bus. He went to the gym teacher office and put the folder in his cabinet and sat down in one of the chairs.

Kurt stretched as he entered his apartment. He set his bag down and yawned. He couldn't help the giggle that passed through his lips. He Hadn't really meant to give his gym teacher that look. It was just a natural instinct type of thing he had gotten used to doing.

Oh well. At least the older man was young and cute. Kurt went over to his room and looked over at his calendar. He needed to make sure his scheduling was ok if he wanted t join a club or some type of team. After all, if he was shooting for a good college, he needed to be involved in school activities too.

* * *

**Yeah….short…but the next one is longer. Just needed to get the first day out of the way.**

**Uh, chapter 2 complete! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you very much for everything everyone! Here's another part!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine hadn't seen Kurt after their little moment, but today, Kurt was about to walk into the locker room in a few minutes. The bell had rung for class changes.

As the boys shoved one another, Blaine stood by the door until the bell rang and everyone was inside so he could lock the locker room door. He smirked when he noticed one straggler.

Kurt meekly looked up at Blaine. "Hehe, forgot where the locker room was." Kurt quickly passed Blaine, but stopped and turned around. "I never got a locker." Blaine nodded and walked over to the office.

He looked through a bucket of locks and handed one to Kurt. "Go find a locker you want, and come tell me the number of it so I can write it down incase you forget." Kurt nodded and turned around to go look for an empty locker.

As he passed by most of the students, he sighed while looking around for an empty locker.

After making a complete circle on both sides of the locker room, Kurt settled for the locker at the parallel end of where the first one was. A wall made it so Kurt couldn't see the other lockers, but the window in the main office stretched to both sides of the wall so the teachers could see the entire room.

Kurt noticed Blaine was seated and looking down at something. Probably the news paper or something. With a sigh, Kurt read the numbers on the piece of tape on the lock and opened the locker. He left the lock hooked on the end and walked back to the office.

"Mr. Anderson?" Blaine looked up to see Kurt. "Yes?"

"I picked my locker. It's number Z13. Over there." Kurt pointed out of the window. Blaine nodded and wrote down the number in his notebook. "Thanks Kurt. Go change before we leave." Kurt nodded and walked back to his locker.

Blaine looked at his watch. Five more minutes until he unlocked the doors to the gym. He looked up and scanned the locker room to make sure no one was arguing or doing something they weren't suppose to.

He scanned the area one more time, but his eyes stopped at the end of the lockers. Kurt gently pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a toned flat stomach and equally toned chest. His skin was like a porcelain doll's. Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes gently go down to Kurt's hipbones that vanished at his pant's waist line.

Kurt slowly turned around so his back was to Blaine which caused a crashing sound to happen in the office.

Some of the kids turned around to see what had happened when Blaine slowly stood up and smiled at all of them while Kurt smiled to himself.

The boy next to him suddenly looked at him. "Dude! That's a pretty nice tattoo! I wouldn't have the balls to get one. Did it hurt? It looks a little feminine, but you rock it!" Kurt let out a light laugh, not sure if he was complimented or insulted. "Thanks? And no, it actually felt a little good when they did it." The boy shrugged and went back to changing.

Kurt walked over to the mirror next to his locker and turned around to see his tattoo. It was barely 5 months old. He smiled when he followed it down as it disappeared below his wais band. That part had kind of hurt. The bold red color stood out against his pale skin.

Quickly, he went back over to his bag and pulled out a nice form fitting shirt that he didn't really need. It hugged his upper body, but allowed him to breath and be flexible. He pulled out some sweats since last time he had been in the gym, it was cold.

Seconds later, he heard one of the male gym teachers open the door and boys run out.

Kurt watched as Blaine made his way out as well. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face.

As he began to walk, Kurt sighed. Being the new kid meant that he had to walk alone for a bit until he got friends.

"Hey, why are you walking by yourself?" Kurt looked back to see a slightly tall blonde girl behind him. "I'm new, so I don't really know anyone."

"Oh, well, I can be your friend. I have many friends. My cat can be your friend too, but be careful. He's kind of sneaky." Kurt stared at the girl for a second, but smiled at her. "Ok. I'm Kurt by the way."

"My name's Britney S. Pierce. It's nice to meet you, Kurt By The Way." She smiled proudly at Kurt. "Oh, that's not my last name. It's Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, ok then." As the two teens walked, Kurt learned that Britney was a cheerleader. She was a little ditzy, but she was kind and innocent. It made Kurt smile at how clueless she kind of was. She was also in his gym class which was a plus.

"Can I hold you're hand Kurt?" The boy raised an eyebrow at her. "Your hands look soft, like a baby's hands and I wondering if we could hold hands."

Kurt shrugged and nodded. Britney smiled and took his hand in hers.

After a few minutes of walking, one of the teachers blew the whistle to start class. Both teens went to Blaine while still clasping hands.

Blaine watched as Britney and Kurt sat together and she reached over to take Kurt's other hand in hers played with them. He sighed and called everyone's attention.

"Ok, so today we are doing archery. Those of you that had me last year, you know what to do. Those that didn't, I'll be teaching you. To the back gym!" Everyone excitedly got up. Blaine 'coincidentally' just happened to walk beside Kurt and Britney as they still held hands.

"I see you made a friend Kurt." Kurt smiled over at Blaine. "Yup. Britney was nice enough to be my first friend in gym. She said I have soft hands." Blaine let out a small laugh.

"Really. Well, hope you have your gloves if you want to keep those soft hands." Kurt rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but smirk as he remembered Blaine's reaction to seeing his tattoo.

After everyone was in the back gym once again, Blaine called their attention. "Ok guys, because it's part of gym, we need to stretch. Now, follow my lead."

Blaine stretched his arms out, up and back. The students did the same. He couldn't help but look as Kurt's shirt rode up. He shook his head and continued to stretch.

"Ok, now, everyone on the floor and put the bottom of your feet together and stretch forward. After that, make a bridge, and lastly, touch your toes." Everyone did what they were told.

Blaine watched as Britney stood up after touching her toes and watched Kurt touch the floor with his palms while keeping his knees straight. "Kurt, there's something on your back." Kurt stood up and smiled at Britney. "It's just a tattoo. It's like a permanent painting."

Britney looked up, as f in thought. "Can I see it?" Kurt stretched his arms up. "Sure"

Blaine watched as Britney lightly lifted Kurt's shirt and bend over to look up to where it went. "Kurt, your pants are covering it. Can I move them to see?" Blaine's jaw dropped. If she thought Kurt was going to let her-

Kurt happily nodded at her.

Britney pulled Kurt's sweats a little to look down his pants. "That's really neat Kurt."

"Mr. A, when can we test these babies out?" Blaine snapped out of it and looked at the boy holding archery equipment. "Ok everyone! If you know what to do, over there, if you don't, come to me." The class divided into 2 groups.

Britney walked up to Blaine. "Mr. A, I can't do archery. My mom wont let me near pointy things." Blaine nodded and let Britney sit out.

After a few minutes of explaining and demonstrating, Blaine let the kids have a shot at it. He watched as some did fairly well while others got one shot out of 5.

His eyes, once again, staid on Kurt. He struggled to get the arrow into the bow's groove. It was his job as a teacher to help his students when they didn't understand right? Right.

"Need help Kurt?" Kurt nodded. Blaine stood behind Kurt and took hold of both of Kurt's hands into his own and guided them.

"Ok, now, just pull back, and when you have aim, let go." Blaine felt Kurt shiver. His hands rested overtop the younger male's still. When he felt Kurt lean back into his chest and take a deep breath. He felt Kurt's hand loosen as the arrow flew and hit the target dead on.

Some of the students clapped and whistled when the saw the arrow hit. Kurt nervously smiled and moved from Blaine. He nodded and thanked some of the other students.

Britney ran up to Kurt and embraced him tightly. "That was really cool." Kurt hugged back and smiled.

He felt as if he had known the taller girl for so long when they had only just met.

Britney let go after a few seconds and went back to jumping rope. Kurt sighed and looked at the arrow that was still on the small red circle.

Kurt couldn't help as another shiver ran up his spine. He could still feel Blaine's chest against his back. He felt his muscles as he had leaned back into them and rested against them.

He felt as his heart had sped up, but took in deep breaths to steady himself.

"That was quite a good shot Kurt." Blaine stood beside Kurt. He patted the younger boy on the shoulder and walked off to check on the other students.

As class carried, on, Kurt had gotten the hang of archery. He unconsciously stuck his tongue out between his lips as he prepared the bow and arrow. His tongue went to the side of his mouth as he took aim and licked his lips after shooting.

Blaine had watched everything from where he stood. He followed the pink muscle as it moved from one side to the other. Blaine swallowed dryly as he watched, until he felt someone pull his shirt.

"Mr. A, we've been at his for a while. Isn't it time to, you know, go back to the lockers and change?" Blaine looked at his watch. "Oh man. Sorry, I kind of lost track of time. I'm amazed at how good you guys are! Ok everyone! Back to the lockers! But put away the archery things first!"

All the student nodded and began to put everything away. As Blaine walked back to the double doors, he noticed Kurt looking at his hand. He walked over to the teen and stood beside him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine and back down at his hand. "These gloves didn't really help, look." Blaine looked at Kurt's hand and winced.

There was a pretty large cut on his palm. The blood had clot, but still slowly pooled on his palm.

"Ok, uh, can someone put Kurt's things away?" Blaine saw a few nods and took Kurt out of the back gym and into a sports clinic room.

It was usually used when there were minor injuries during inside sports or when the football players were brought in the get checked out.

Kurt sat in the small bed and watched as Blaine searched through the cup boars and pulled out a few things.

"Ok, I have peroxide to clean the wound, and an antibacterial….lotion…thing, to put on it to make sure the injury doesn't bleed. Ready?" Kurt sighed and nodded.

Blaine pulled a chair and sat down in front of Kurt and gently cleaned off the dried blood and fresh one. After seeing if it would need stitches, Blaine inspected it. Thankfully, it didn't. "Ok, here we go.

Blaine put a bit of peroxide on a clean sheet and gently cleaned the wound. Kurt tensed as the liquid made contact with opened flesh. He bit his bottom lip when it was moved across the skin.

"..hn…Ah…." Blaine stopped when he heard the small sound. He swallowed as he felt his heart rate quicken once again. His eyes looked at Kurt and noticed that the teen was trying to keep his breathing calm. Blaine saw he was tensed.

With a shaky sigh, Blaine continued to clean the wound.

"..gh…oh…" Blaine quickly looked up to see a light pink tint on Kurt's cheeks as he screwed his eyes shut. The look on Kurt's face was one of slight pain but, also something else.

"You…doing ok Kurt?" Kurt gave a quick nod as he put his head down so Blaine wouldn't see his face.

His heart was racing as if he had run a mile. He had forgotten about his little, fetish. He had learned about it when he had gotten his tattoo. Originally, it was just a black outline, but he wanted to feel the needle against his skin again.

With the peroxide against his flesh, it made Kurt's skin crawl and tingle in a pleasant way. He held his breath as Blaine continued to treat the injury until he wrapped his hand in a gauze.

"Ok, that should do it. I'll give you a pass so you can go to class seeing as you still need to change. Not to mention the class changing bell rang about five minutes ago. There's no gym class this period, so the locker room's all yours Kurt."

Kurt smiled and nodded. His breathing still a little shaky. He stood up and went to the locker room and to his locker. Kurt looked at it, then at his hand for a second. Great.

"Mr. Anderson?" Blaine turned around to see a still gym clothes clad Kurt at the door. "What is it?"

"Uh, I can't really open my locker with my hand like this." Blaine looked at Kurt for a second and gave a weak smile. "True. Hold on, I'll get it open."

As they made their way to Kurt's locker, Blaine couldn't help but let out a light laugh. "Some great first day of gym huh?" Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled non the less.

"Alright, here we go." Blaine took out the master key to the locks and opened Kurt's locker. "There you go. If you need anything else I'll be over there."

"Uh…well…" Blaine looked as Kurt colored. He arched an eyebrow, uncertain of why Kurt was blushing.

"You need something else Kurt?"

"Mr. Anderson...I…don't think I can…umm…you know…put my…c-clothes on…with my hand like this…I kind of need…umm…yeah…" Blaine made a realization face.

"Oh…uh…I guess…I can…ok…sure." Blaine swallowed as he slowly pulled out Kurt's clothe from the locker and took hold of his shirt.

"I, need to get out of this one first though….so…" Blaine slowly nodded, feeling like an idiot.

"Ok, just, put your hands over your head." Kurt slowly did so. Blaine's hands took hold of the bottom of the shirt. His fingers lightly grazing Kurt's heated skin. He tugged up until it passed over Kurt's head and the teen stood bare-chested in front of him. Blaine took in a shaky breathe as he put his thumb under the waist band of Kurt's sweats. He slowly pulled down, but thankfully noticed he also took hold of the teen's silky boxers. He pulled them back up before parts were exposed.

Kurt bit his lip. Blaine's hands were cold, so them against his skin made his hear go at light speed.

Blaine tried again and pulled Kurt's sweats down, making sure not to take the boxers along this time.

"Mr. Anderson?" Blaine looked up to see a blushing Kurt. "Y-yes?"

"My shoes…." Kurt had his pants pooled around his ankles. Blaine laughed weakly. "Just, uh sit. For now." Kurt did so.

Blaine took off the teen's shoes, along with his sweats and looked at an almost naked teen in front of him.

'_You are a teacher. You're not doing anything wrong. you're just helping an injured student. Just, relax Blaine…come on…' _

Blaine shook his head grabbed Kurt's pants. He rolled them down so he could get them through Kurt's feet and up to his knees.

"These are a little tight Kurt." Blaine watched as he moved the pants up that they practically clung to the teen's calves.

"They're skinny jeans." Oh.

"Ok, just, stand up Kurt." After Kurt stood, Blaine grabbed the pant's waist band and pulled them. Kurt instinctively shimmied, as a way to help get them up to his hips.

Blaine moved his hand to the back of Kurt's pants to try and pull them over his butt. After about two minutes of struggling, Kurt finally had his pants on. Blaine held his breath as he did the button and zipper.

Blaine then reached for Kurt's shirt. It was a button up shirt. He sighed and motioned for Kurt to turn around so he could get both his arms through it. Kurt did so. Exposing his tattoo at full few to Blaine.

Blaine stared for a bit until he heard Kurt laugh. "Is it really that fascinating Mr. Anderson?" Kurt looked over his shoulder.

Blaine cleared his throat. "I've seen tattoos on students before, but, I mean. I've never seen one like this. On the internet yes, and on women, not that there's anything wrong with yours Kurt! I was just, surprised. You didn't really look like the sort." Another laugh escaped Kurt's lips.

Blaine sighed and put the teen's shirt on and buttoned it. He concentrated on only the buttons as he did them up. Then he put Kurt's jacket on, and finally, his boots. After he had managed to dress the teen, he wrote the excuse note and why Kurt was almost 25 minutes late to his next class.

When Kurt took the note, he thanked Blaine. "Thank you for the help." Blaine nodded and sat down as Kurt walked away, but stopped outside the office door.

"Maybe one day I'll let you see my entire corset tattoo and you can see how far down it goes, _Blaine, _haha." And with that, the teen left a shocked gym teacher with a heart going a million miles a minute and jaw slacked.

* * *

**And done! Yay! It's a bit longer than the other chapters! Haha, I like writing this!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzz!**


End file.
